Secret Desires
by Kayleigh Diane
Summary: After a drunken game of Spin The Bottle, Claire, Shane, Eve and Michael are all left feeling a little confused. Especially the next morning. Rating will change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chaper One

Clearing the table of game controllers, books, magazines and empty cans, Eve set a brown beer bottle down on its side, a manic grin on her powder white face. Shane sighed and closed his eyes.

"No. Just no." He said, shaking his head. Spin the bottle with eve was bound to be a mistake; a disaster waiting to happen.

"Oh come on, Shane!" Eve complained, her rouged lips forming a pout. "Michail will play, wont you?"

He extended his right hand, pulling playfully on one of her stricking pigtails. "Sure I will."

Eve grinned, clapping like a child and turning on Claire, knowing that if she agreed to play, then so would Shane.

Claire grinned, hyper on the small amount of alcohol she'd had.

"I wanna play!" She squeled, accidently slipping off of the edge of the sofa and landing with a thus beside Shane's bare feet. She giggled, tilting her head back to look at er boyfriend. "Please play!"

He sighed again, moving to sit at her side.

"Fine."

"Me! Yay! Who do I have to kiss?" Eve winked at Michael, hoping that it would be him, and spun the bottle enthusiastically.

Shane wolf-whistled when the bottle stopped spinning, only to recieve a hash jab to the ribs.

"Claire?" Michael asked, Eve's death glare not stopping his laughter. Both girls leant across the table, kissing quickly. Eve raised her eyesbrow at Shane.

"Your turn."

Shane rolled his eyes and reached for the bottle.

It stopped spinning.

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"No. Nuh uh."

"I am NOT kissing a guy." Shane exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ditto. Not gonna happen."

"I kissed Eve. This is the same thing." Claire pointed out.

"No. I'm not kissing Michael."

"I have an offer." Eve put in, her eyes glinting slyly as she shot Claire a cheeky smile.

"Oh no.."

"I hate you, Eve. You know that, right?" Shane growled as he leant across the table, towards Michael.

"Bite me."

Thier lips met for less than a second before they pulled apart, retching and shaking in disgust. Claire began to giggle uncontrolably, leaning back on the sofa as she struggled to breathe through her laughter.

"You wont be giggling for long, missy," Shane smirked, "it's your turn now."

Beside him, Claire became silent, her cheeks flushing first red, then pink, while Eve winked over at her boyfriend.

"Yup, your turn." Michael echoed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Pushing Claire's long bangs out of her face, Eve straddled her lap, still not believing that she had gotten here so easily, so quickly. Having fantasised about this; about kissing her friend so much more, she was suprisingly calm. She had expected a long struggle, a lot of persuading, and probably a lot more alcohol, but here she was.

Biting her lip before smiling reassuringly, Eve leant forwards slowly, not wanting to scare the girl before her.

Claire's lips parted slightly, glistening with a cherry flavoured gloss that Eve simply couldn't wait to taste. CLosing the distance between them hesitantly, their lips met, only gently at first. As Claire's breath came in a quck burst, she deepened the kiss, fighting with Eve for dominance. Winning outright, Eve let her tongue claim the younger girls mouth, suprising by just how responsive she was. Claire's head was tilted back, he chest pushed forwards into Eve's, who's body was flush against hers.

Hands became tangled in hair as the kiss became more frenzied and urgent, need overpowering all rational thought that the girls had previously had. Claire moaned quietly, mewling gently when Eve ended the kiss, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Fuck..." Shane whispered quietly, eyes wide.

'Yeah. Fuck." Michael repeated, eyes dark with lust as he attempted to hid the growing bulge in his jeans with a pillow.

"Man, I hate to say this but... " He hesitated, "I think kissing you might have been worth it for that."

"I hate to agree but... Damn right."

**Author's Note**

**I know that this isn't what most of you were expecting, but many things can happen in a game of Spin the Bottle... So what do think is going to happen next? Who will kiss who? Find out in chapter four!**

**~Kayleigh Diane**


End file.
